You Never Told Me
by UchihaKurista
Summary: Lili's freshman year isnt a good e's constantly being bullied by a certain prussian senior. When an over protective big brother finds out he will stop at nothing to save her from the bullying.
1. Chapter 1: How My Life Is

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I Don't own Hetalia. **

**I'm only saying this once so don't expect me to put it in every chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Be careful."<p>

Those were Vash's last words before he rushed ahead, on his way to class, leaving Lili all by herself on the front steps of Gakuen acadamy. It was the third week since school had started. The first week she spent getting used to her new schedule and exploring the foreign school like most Freshman; the second she tried to make friends but instead found the exact opposite.

Staring at the two white doors in front of her she knew that as soon as she walked through all hell would break loose. It was true most of the kids made fun of her, but that wasn't what she was scared of. It was Gilbert, a senior just like Vash.

Gilbert always teased and pushed Lili around. One time he tripped her on her way down the stairs which resulted in a sprained ankle. When Vash found out he immediately grabbed his gun and searched the school asking anyone he came across about who had tripped Lili. Not wanting to worry him any further, Lili lied and told Vash she wasn't watching where she was going when she fell down the stairs.

She had no clue why Gilbert always picked on her. Maybe because she was a freshman and easy to pick on or maybe it had to do with when him and Vash were friends. She wasn't exactly sure what Gilberts motives were, but she did know Vash and him had got into a fight when they were sophmores and have hated each other since. Was he only doing this to get back at Vash?

Sighing Lili opened the school doors and quickly walked in, her head down while trying to hide in the shadows to avoid being noticed by anyone. But it was to late. A hand grabbed Lili's shoulder, turning her around to face her worst nightmare. Gilbert.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Instantly her face become pale, her eyes filled with fear.

"I w-was just going t-to class." She squeaked trying as hard as she could to hide her fear, but failed horribly.

"How about I walk you to class?" He asked with a smirk, that made Lilli's face become even paler, if that was even possible at this point.

Without waiting for an answer he grabbed her left arm and practically dragged her to class, but stopped at the stairs that led to her class. After tightly wrapping his arm around her shoulder Lili gulped, now she had no way of escaping him. As Gilbert stared down at the stairs that extended in front of them he uttered.

"These stairs sure do bring back some memories huh Lili?" As a sinister grin stretched across his face Lili's heart pounded, she was imagining what he was going to do to her.

She looked around for someone who could help her escape his grasp, but she couldn't think straight. Laughing, Gilbert took her backpack and dumped her supplies over the stairs. Rolling down the stairs, papers and pencils scattered every where. It all happened so fast. Then suddenly the face of a familiar blonde appeared, her big brother, Vash.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting With Unwanted Guests

"What the hell are you doing!" yelled the angry Swiss, giving a death glare to the Prussian in front of him.

"Oh Vash! It's been a while hasn't it." replied Gilbert, the smirk never disappearing from his face.

Finally noticing the mess in front of him, Vash hardened his glare. Seeing this, Gilbert couldn't help but smirk even more.

DING!..DONG!..DING!..DONG!

"Oh it seems that class has started. See you later Vash." Gilbert said, while turning to walk to class. "I look forward to seeing you again Lili!"

With a sigh, Lili bent down and began picking up her stuff. Feeling a hand touch her shoulder, Lili looked up and saw her brother, a stern and pissed off look masked his face.

"Lili you shouldn't let him treat you like that. Next time he does that tell me and I'll take care of him."

"Okay."

Once Lili had all of her supplies picked up Vash turned to face her and said

"I'll escort you to class."

"No no! You don't have to do that brother! I'll be fine on my own." The small girl squeaked, not wanting to bother her brother any further.

"I don't mind Lili besides I don't want that idiot bothering you again." Vash replied, his face showing that he was still pissed about the incident he had just witnessed.

"Okay. Thank you brother."She replied, knowing she would be easily defeated if she attempted to win an argument with him.

He was stubborn and would hold his ground. Lili knew this better than anyone else.

The walk to her class was quite and awkward so when they finally arrived Lili was glad that the silence would end but also sad that Vash would leave. She liked the warm feeling that he gave off when she was around him. It made her feel so safe.

"I'll wait for you when school is over." And with that he walked away leaving Lili.

Opening the door, Lili found the whole class staring at her.

"Why are you late Lili Zwingli!" her teacher, Mr. Smith, questioned.

"I had some trouble with my locker."

"That's no excuse! If this happens again you'll be having detention!" he yelled.

"Right! I'm sorry sir."

Quickly taking her seat she noticed four girls in the front snickering at her.

* * *

><p>"Class is dismissed!"<p>

Rushing out of the door Lili hurried to her locker.

"Hey you!"

After grabbing her text book for the next class, her locker was suddenly slammed shut. Lili turned away hoping she wouldn't have to confront whoever was shouting at her.

"Hey I'm talking to you!"

Turning to see who it was that almost chopped off her fingers, she saw four girls.

One was obnoxiously smacking her gum. Her pigtails draped over her shoulders. The girl was also quite pudgy. She was wearing a pink shirt with a black belt and some ripped jeans.

Another was Asian. Her hair was long but unlike the last girl hers was loose. This girl was skinnier than the latter. She wore a plaid black and white hat along with a green shirt, a white belt and shorts followed by Gold hoop earrings. She was indeed very pretty.

The third had the right side of her hair behind her ear with a flower in it. She had on a simple white shirt with a beaded necklace. She also wore jeans and high heels. Lili noticed this one had an abnormally large bust.

The last seemed to be wearing a purple strapless dress that went to her knees accompanied with some black leggings. Some combat boots adorned her feet. A black finger-less glove covered her arm. Her hair flowing loosely down her back. She looked very out of place compared to the rest of the girls.

"Well!" The first girl yelled into Lili's ear, almost blowing the poor girl's eardrum out.

"Yes? What do you want?" Lili replied after taking a few steps back.

"Are you stupid or something! Did you not hear me talking to you!"

"I'm sorry. What did you want to tell me?"

"Forget it. You really are pretty stupid Lili."

"How did you know my name?"

"There was a rumor going around that Vash's little sister would be attending Gakuen Acadamy duh. " She replied turning and laughing with the other girls.

'What? Why would there be a rumor about me?'

"Well I better be going."

And with that Lili walked away from the four girls as fast as she could.

"I don't like her Mei." The pigtailed girl sneered.

"What should we do about her then Michelle?" The asian replied.

"Yekaterina got any ideas?"

"No sorry." Said busty girl as she looked at her darkly clad sister Natalia.

"Natalia what about you?" Michelle asked

" I say we pretend to be her friend and then break her!" Natalia suggested, a dark aura flowing out of her.

"We could also get assistance from a certain albino I know. He sits next to me in my next class. I'll talk to him then." Mei added.

"Perfect."Michelle grinned.

'This is gonna be fun.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**So the girls are**

**Michelle-Seychelles**

**Mei-Taiwan**

**Yeketerina-Ukraine**

**Natalia-Belarus**

**Thanks to Amanda F. Jones, Soul Dragon 546, XSmJakesX, and Moelolo for reviewing! And a thanks to those who added this to their favorites or alerts!**


	3. Chapter 3: What A Day

The day was going along smoothly minus the whole incident with Gilbert and not to mention her wonderful meeting with the four girls, Other than that Lili was having an okay day. It wasn't her best day, but wasn't her worst. She somehow managed to avoid the four girls between classes and that had to count for something, but just when she thought everything was fine she was faced with a horrible turn of events.

"Class due to some rotten eggs being thrown all over Gym A, we will have the senior class join us for today." Explained Mrs. Heart, their PE teacher.

'No!' Lili mentally screamed after spotting her worst nightmare. 'Of all classes it had to be his! Why! Why did it have to be his!'

"Oh, so nice to see you again Lili."

Lili's face instantly went pale. Her legs felt like noodles and it became harder to breath. She thought she was going to die any second but alas her hero came to her rescue.

"Didn't I tell you to stay the hell away from Lili!" yelled her very protective brother.

'I didn't know brother had the same class as Gilbert.' Lili thought.

"Get away from her right now!" Vash looked as if he was about to murder Gilbert any second.

"Why? She's not your property." Gilbert responded, his signature smirk forming on his face again.

Vash reached into his pocket as he began to pull his gun out.

'Oh no. I have to stop him before a teacher sees his gun!'

"Brother please-"

She stopped mid sentence when Gilbert walked over to Vash and whispered something into his ear. And that was it. Vash had snapped. He punched Gilbert in the face. Lili just stood there dumbfounded. Luckily the teacher was busy talking to a student about the dress code they had broken with their super mini skirt they had on, so Vash was in the clear, teacher wise.

Vash's firm hand grabbed Lili's arm, then pulled her to the other side of the room.

"I don't want you to go anywhere near him do you understand!"

"I won't." She replied, still a bit fazed at what had just happened.

"Good."

Then Vash did something that he rarely ever did. He hugged her. Lili didn't hesitate to hug him back. Vash never liked to show any emotion and Lili wasn't going to sit there like an idiot. She was smart enough to know not waste any time when it came to things like this. It made her happy that he showed emotion when he was around her and hid all emotion when around anyone else, this showed that she was special and Vash cared about her a lot.

But sadly like all good things, the hug ended. He stood back and put on his stern look that he always had. They sat down on the bleachers, in a corner, so no one would bother them. She watched as Gilbert chatted with 2 of his friends. It was when they turned to stare at her that she froze.

'When will this end?'

"FWEEEEEEEEEH!" Mrs. Heart blew her whistle

"Okay Class, since we have so many students today, I think we should have some fun!"

Lili was excited, maybe today P.E. would actually be fun, despite Gilbert being there.

"I Know, Lets play some dodge ball!" Mrs. Heart Said Cheerfully

Half the class groaned at the thought.

"And yes everyone has to play because it goes towards your grade, so don't even try to get out of this."

Lili was terrified of the thought of what might happen to her if Gilbert ended up on the opposite team as her.

"FWEEEEEEEEH!"

Everyone Lined up as Mrs. Heart decided who was going to be on which team. Luckily Lili got put on the right side of the gym with Vash, but unfortunately Gilbert was on opposing side.

"Brother I'm scared" Lili said as she shivered at the thought of getting hit in the face from a ball that was purposely aimed at her because of Gilbert."

" Don't worry I'll keep you safe, and remember it's just a game you can't die from dodge ball" Vash said with a slight smile that was suppose to be reassuring, but Unfortunately just made Lili even more nervous.

" Ready!?" Mrs. Heart looked around " Remember you'll have to sit out for 2 minutes if you purposely aim for someone's head"

Gilbert chuckled from somewhere on the opposite side of the gym.

"FWEEEEEEEEEH!"

Balls flew everywhere. Lili tried to hide behind her brother as he jumped and ducked to dodge the fast flying projectiles that whizzed past him, but knew she would probably get in his way so she backed up as much as she could, she closed her eyes hoping no one would notice her if she stood in the back. A minute went by until she opened her eyes. Surprised to still be in the game she looked around the gym seeing how many people were left on the teams: 6 on the her team and 7 on Gilberts.

This was going to be a close game, she hoped her team would win just so Gilbert wouldn't have another reason to pick on her, but who was she kidding. There were 4 athletic Guys left on Gilbert's team and only 2 left on her's, everyone else left was near the back just like Lili. She stood there watching, dodging a ball that Gilbert would throw every now and then, her team slowly decreasing in size until it was just her and Vash left against Gilbert and 3 of his buddies.

" Brother I think we're going to lose"

" I refuse to lose to that albino butt face, who thinks hes better than everyone else"

" Who are you calling an Albino butt face?!"Gilbert had an irritated look on his face " I'll show **you** whos the _real_ butt face here!"

" Bring it" Vash said, his stern look still across his face.

Vash was a maniac, Lili's eyes could barely keep up with all the balls he was throwing. Gilbert was just as fast, every ball that was thrown at him he returned. Two of Gilbert's buddies got hit and were out. Lili was so surprised she had lasted so long, she stood in a corner dumbfounded, what was she suppose to do? throw balls at Gilbert? She would never be able to hit him and the other guy seemed to far away. Lili stood there watching until suddenly

SMACK! Lili fell to the ground unaware of what just happened

"FWEEEEEEEEH!" "Time Out"

"Lili are you okay?" her brother's Worried voice asked

Lili sat up, feeling dazed she looked around and saw Vash kneeling over beside her while Gilbert, with a wicked grin on his face gave his buddy a high five.

" Good Job dude, you got her good"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Vash shouted as he stood up to face Gilbert.

"FWEEEEEEEEEH!"

Vash Approached Gilbert, his eyes filled with rage. Gilbert stood there ready to fight.

"Boys cool it, Lili's okay, but josh your out for that shot. Vash, Gilbert finish the game!"

"FWEEEEEEEEEEEH!"

Lili made her way to the bleachers where the rest of the students sat as Vash and Gilbert battled it out. Her whole face was throbbing with pain, she couldn't believe how bad her day had been. Good thing class was almost over.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready Lili?" Vash asked.<p>

"Almost." The small girl replied.

She grabbed her books, put them in her backpack and turned as she closed her locker so she faced her brother. Seeing that she was now ready, Vash nodded and they walked out of the school.

" I'm so glad you won the game in P.E. brother."

" I had to, there was no way I was going to let that jerk win, after everything hes done to you"

Lili just smiled.

After what happened in PE, Vash hadn't let Lili out of his sight. He was now in his overprotective mode. She noticed how Vash glared at everyone who came within 6 feet of her.

"Hey Lili!" called out the girl with the pigtails.

"Oh um hello." Lili responded, suddenly becoming very interested in the floor.

Vash looked at Lili, confusion plastered on his face.

"Look I'm sorry about earlier. I had a bad day and I took it out on you. I'm sorry." The girl said in her nicest voice.

Surprise adorned Lili's face as she shifted her gaze to meet the person in front of her.

"It's alright."

"Great! Lets start over. Hi I'm Michelle."

And one by one the girls started to introduce themselves.

"I'm Lili. It's nice to meet you."

Suddenly feeling very shy Lili looked at the floor again.

"We should be going." Vash intervened, placing his hand on Lili's shoulder and as they quickly walked home.

'Maybe school won't be so bad after all.' Smiling to herself, the young girl happily accompanied her brother home.

* * *

><p><strong>Liechtenstein - Lili Zwingli - Freshman<strong>

**Switzerland - Vash Zwingli - Senior**

**Prussia - Gilbert Beilschmidt - Senior**

**Ukraine - Yekaterina Braginskaya - Freshman**

**Seychelles - Michelle - Freshman**

**Belarus - Natalia Arlovskaya - Freshman**

**Taiwan - Mei - Freshman**


	4. Chapter 4: A party No way!

"Arthur wait up!" Alfred shouted as he pushed his way through a crowd of people. "Arthur!"

"I'm right here you git!" Arthur sighed standing a foot in front of him. "Now what do you want?"

"Here."

Arthur stared at the red, white, and blue card that he held in his hands.

"What exactly is this?"

"Its an invitation for my back to school party this Saturday at my house."

"A party?"

"Yup."

"And why does this involve me?" Arthur questioned, a bored expression plastered on his face.

"Well I thought you might want to come."

"No thanks. I will not be part of another one of your half-wit ideas."

"But Artie!" Alfred whined.

He looked like a puppy that had just been kicked. It took all of the Brits willpower to shoot him a glare.

"My name is Arthur not Artie git. And I refuse to go to something as stupid as a party. It's a waste of time. All you ever do at those things is get drunk and go off with some stranger to the nearest room."

"No you won't because there's not gonna be any alcohol.I'll make sure of it. And it'll be more of a get together than an actual party I swear. Please come."

"No."

"Please! Please! Please! Artie! PLEASE! PLLLLEEEEAAASSSEEE!" Alfred begged.

He continued to get louder and more annoying by the second. It was clear that the american had no intention to stop anytime soon.

"All right I'll go. Just shut up!"

"Yay! Thanks Artie!"

And with that he ran off leaving the angry Brit behind.

"It's ARTHUR!"

The blonde sighed and went the opposite direction of Alfred, on his way to class.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)**

**So what did you think? Plz tell me by reviewing.**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was just really busy with**

**1. School**

**2. Personal problems**

**3. My grandfather came all the way out from Texas.**

**So bye now I have homework that I have to do and ya I put off my homework to type this. If I finish early (I doubt it ) then I'll post a longer chapter for you!**

**Oh yeah and if you guys like angsty Lili/Vash stories then check out IMAxENIGMAX's story Lies For You. It's a great story!**

**And don't forget to**

_**REVIEW ARU!**_


	5. Chapter 5: New Friends

"Late again miss Zwingli. I warned you that if you were late again that it would mean detention!" yelled Mr. Smith.

"But sir there's still 1 minute of passing time left." pointed out the small girl.

"I have already started class therefore you are late. And for talking back you will be eating lunch in detention!"

"Mr. Smith I would like to point out that the school rules are that the teachers are to begin class when passing time is over so you starting class when passing time isn't over is against the rules."

"So because passing time isn't over, Lili isn't late." remarked a boy in the corner of the room.

'Has he been there the whole time? I don't remember him ever being in this class.' Lili thought to herself.

He had brown hair and wore glasses. He looked similar to one of the seniors. What was his name? Alfred? But he's a senior and this guys a freshman and his voice isn't as obnoxious and loud as the other guy. Plus he's carrying a polar bear with him.

"Detention Matthew! Now is there anyone else who wants to act smart!"

The whole room was silent.

"Good now sit down Lili!"

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>"Class dismissed! Matthew and Lili come see me before going to detention this afternoon!"<p>

"Yes sir." They both replied.

Quickly walking out of class, Lili didn't notice Matthew trailing behind her.

"I'll see you in detention." He said, now beside her.

"Okay. And um...well...thanks for sticking up for me." Slowing her pace, Lili shyly thanked Matthew.

"No problem."

"I'm sorry you have to go to detention with me."

"It's ok, I don't mind. I'm Matthew by the way." He introduced, extending his hand and giving her a warm smile.

"I'm Lili." She said, shaking his hand and returning the smile.

" It was nice meeting you Lili. I'll see you later?"

"Okay then. Bye." Lili smiled

"Bye."

Watching her new friend walk off Lili heard a voice behind her.

"Oh, so who's your new friend Lili?"

"C-can I help you w-with something Gilbert?"

"No, I just wanted to see what you were doing." He said placing his arm around her shoulder.

"W-well I'm just going to my l-locker."

"I'll walk you there."

"N-no thank you. I-I can walk there m-myself."

"Ok let's go." He said ignoring her.

"Ok."

She looked around for a way to escape or for someone who could help her but there was no one. She longed for Matthew's presence again.

"Is this your locker?" he asked a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"Y-yes." Lili squeaked.

"Well I guess I'll see you around then Lili." He said, slamming her into the locker before walking away.

She sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>"Hey Lili!"<p>

Turning to see who it was that called her name, Lili found that it was none other than Matthew.

"Oh hi Matthew."

"Hi. So how was your day so far?" The Canadian asked.

"It was okay. Nothing really happened."

They continued their conversation until the mathematics classroom was in sight. Mr. Smith just happened to be walking out at that very second.

"Oh good I'm glad that you actually showed up." He said, glaring down at them as if they were two bugs that needed to be squashed.

"I wanted to teach you some manners. Lili you need to learn that I won't tolerate tardiness in my class and don't EVER talk back to me!" He lectured.

"Yes sir." They whispered in unison.

"Good now go to the detention room. You will be spending your lunch there." He spat out at them, utter disgust in his voice.

They eagerly made their way the detention room.

"He's so mean." Lili muttered.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. He's just PMSing."

The two friends broke into fits of laughter.

"That's for sure. I bet he-" Suddenly Lili tripped, knocking down both her and a new figure.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" She cried, scrambling to her feet.

"No, its fine." He said giving her a friendly smile.

"I'm Lili." She said, holding out her hand to help him up while giving him the same friendly smile.

"Yong Soo."

"Hi I'm Matthew."

"Nice to meet you."

"So…um… where were you going?" Matthew questioned.

"I was going to…" He mumbled the last part so quietly that it was obvious he was embarrassed.

"What?"

"I was going to…detention."

"So were we. Why were you going to detention?" Lili questioned, looking as sweet as ever.

"I was being to loud. Man anki's gonna kill me." He mumbled the last part but they were still able to hear him

"Who?"

"Oh no one. So what about you?"

After sharing stories they went on to chat about other things. Lili had learned so much about them that she felt as if she had known them for years not just a day.

'Maybe this year won't be as bad as I thought.'

* * *

><p>"Mattie what are you doing here!" Asked Alfred shocked to see his, straight A student that never gets into trouble, brother in detention.<p>

"I got in trouble for talking back to the teacher." The younger replied, lowering his head in shame.

"You talked back to the teacher!" The elder yelled, not caring about how loud he was.

"Keep it down!" yelled the teacher before continuing to sloppily eat his turkey sandwich like a pig, once again ignoring the students.

"Well no not really."

"That makes no sense dude." Alfred said.

"It's a long story."

"Oh so who're they?" He asked, gesturing to the two standing beside his brother.

"Alfred this is Lili and Yong Soo. Lili and Yong Soo this is Alfred " Matthew introduced.

"Lili. Oh you're Vash's little sister."

"How do you know that?"

"Everyone knows who you are."

Lili wanted to ask more but Alfred changed the subject.

"So do you guys wanna get out of here?"

"Like sneak out!" Matthew gaped in horror.

"Of course dude."

"But-"

"Mattie, you seriously wanna stay here bro."

"No."

"Good now come on."

Luckily the teacher had fallen asleep so sneaking out was far from hard. They then began to talk about many different things until they ran into none other than Yao.

"What are you doing aru?" he asked the American.

"What does it look like? I'm talking to my friends."

"Yong Soo? Why, of all people, are you friends with him aru?"

"Well because he's cool anki."

"Ō wǒ de shàngdì." He mumbled to himself.

"Never mind just don't do anything stupid ok aru."

"Sure anki."

And with that Yao started walking away.

"Hey Yao." Alfred called out to him, remembering something important.

"What aru?" he questioned.

"Here." Alfred handed him a red, white, and blue card.

"What is this aru?"

"It's an invitation to my party!"

"A…party."

"Ya!"

"Maybe I'll come aru."

"Ok well it'll be like totally awesome dude. You'd have to be crazy to miss it."

"Will there be any alcohol?"

"Nope just punch."

"Fine then I'll come aru."

"Great! Well you can go do whatever it is that you were gonna do."

After Yao walked away the American turned to face the group.

"You guys can come too, here." He said handing them all (except for Matthew for obvious reasons) an invitation.

"Um…I don't know…Vash hates parties so there's no way he would let me go."

"Don't worry I'll persuade him."

"Ok…If you say so."

"I'll definitely come!" exclaimed Yong Soo.

"Awesome dude so lets-"

"Hey Alfred. Watcha doin?"

Turning, they saw a girl with long brown hair accompanied by a guy with short black hair and glasses. They were both very tall, the man being slightly taller than the girl. She looked at them suspiciously while the man just stood there, not really sure what to do.

"Hey Elizabeta! Dude I was just inviting them to my party. You guys should really come. Roderich, man I know you would love it!" announced the over excited senior.

"Uh…"

"If we're not busy that day then sure we'll come, right sweetie?"

"Uh…sure."

"Dudes that'd be like totally awesome!"

"So who are they?" asked the older woman.

"Oh right this is Mattie, my little bro, and his friends, Lili and Yong Soo." He replied pointing to the younger teens.

"Oh well it's nice to meet you! I'm Elizabeta and this is my boyfriend Roderich."

Elizabeta then gave them a warm smile, which they kindly returned.

"So are you freshmen?" asked Roderich.

"Ya." They all replied.

"Well I hope you like it here. I remember when I was a freshmen, I was always the one in the corner who always got picked on and had no friends until I met Roderich."

She looked lovingly at Roderich and he did the same.

'They're a really cute couple.' Lili thought to herself.

"Now being a junior everything has changed and no one makes fun of me anymore."

"That and you always threaten people." He mumbled.

"What was that sweetie?"

"Oh nothing."

Ding!... Dong!... Ding!... Dong!

"Oh well I guess it's time for class but it was nice meeting you, bye."

"Bye."

"Well I'll see you guys later."

"Ok bye Alfred."

After saying their goodbyes they all went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready Lili?" asked her big brother, waiting for her to get all her stuff.<p>

"Yes." She replied, closing her locker and walking out of the school with her big brother.

"Hey Vash!" yelled a familiar voice.

"What." Asked Vash, his voice cold and his eyes glaring daggers at the annoying American running towards him.

"Oh hey Lili! Nice to see you again!"

'Again. When did they meet each other?' Vash thought, wanting to throw up at the thought of the stupid American talking to his little sister.

"Hi Alfred!" she said, voice as sweet and cheery as ever, now slightly happier to see her friend.

This did not go unnoticed by Vash.

'She's happy to talk to him! Are they friends?!'

"Anyways so Vash I'm having this like totally awesome party and you should so come! I already invited Lili. So are you gonna come?"

'WHEN DID THEY TALK TO EACH OTHER!'

"Maybe." Vash spat out before he dragged Lili away, not letting her go until they got home.

"When did you talk to him?"

"Uh…I met him earlier today." She confessed.

He glanced at her before sighing.

"I'll be in my room."

"O-okay."

Like her brother, Lili went to work on her homework.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew that was hard! I made it extra long just for you guys!<strong>

**So thank you to Moelolo, Musicforeverinmysoul, IMAxENGIMAx, and americasweetheart8p for reviewing!**

**I know prussia's really dumb right now but he will get better and meaner and you will be surprised at the things that he'll do to Lili but for now just hang in there. I swear I will start the next cahpter first thing tomorrow okay! :)**

**Characters**

**America - Alfred - Senior**

**Canada - Matthew - Freshman**

**England/Britain - Arthur - Senior**

**Austria - Roderich - Junior**

**Hungary - Elizabeta - Junior**

**South Korea - Im Yong Soo - Freshman**

**China - Wang Yao - Sophmore**

**Hong Kong - Xiang - Freshman**

**Liechtenstein - Lili Zwingli - Freshman**

**Switzerland - Vash Zwingli - Senior**

**Prussia - Gilbert Beilshmidt - Senior**

**Ukraine - Yekaterina Braginskaya - Freshman**

**Seychelles - Michelle - Freshman**

**Belarus - Natalia Arlovskaya**

**Taiwan - Mei - Freshman**


	6. Chapter 6: Just A Dream

Panting Lili quickly turned a corner, running as fast as she could. The alley way a deep shade of black, making it very hard for her to see where she was going. Her arms had goose bumps because the temperature had to be about 34 degrees. All she had on was a blue dress made of silk that went down to her ankles.

Suddenly running into a wall that had not been visible because of how dark it was, she turned looking for some way out, but found it was a dead end. Lili sank to her feet, not wanting to know what awaited her.

"There you are, you really shouldn't hide from me." a strong voice remarked.

"Please don't hurt me! Please!"

Lili broke down into tears hoping for someone to save her.

"Aw you're crying. You should cry. No one's coming to help you because no one cares about you." He said in a dangerous voice.

Picking up his foot he slammed it down hard into Lili's arm making her scream out in pain.

"Lili! Lili wake up! Lili!"

Opening her eyes she was greeted with the sight of her brother, worry plastered on his face.

"Lili! Are you okay? What happened?" he asked, voice filled with concern.

"B-brother. D-don't worry I-I'm fine." She finally managed to squeak.

It was obvious by the look on his face that Vash wasn't at all convinced.

"Lili please tell me what's wrong? Was it a nightmare?"

Finally giving in Lili replied.

" Yes."

"What was it about?"

She hesitated a bit before continuing.

'If I tell him that it was about Gilbert, then he'll start to worry.'

" You were shot." She lied.

He stared at her for a while, his face unreadable, before embracing her in a tight hug.

"Don't worry Lili, I'm fine. I'll never leave you. I'll always be here to protect you."

Tears began welling up in her eyes as memories of the dream raced through her mind.

'No! Stop crying it was just a dream. Besides brother will protect me. He always has.'

Blinking back her tears Lili, regrettably, pulled away from the embrace.

"I should get dressed for school."

"Yeah…well I'll go get ready as well."

Before leaving, Vash took one last glance at his small sister.

'Something's wrong but she's not telling me. I guess I'll have to find out on my own.' And with that he walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry for lying to you brother. It's for the best."


	7. Chapter 7: Big Bruder Please Let Me Go!

Birds chirped as Lili walked beside Vash,down the sidewalk leading towards the acadamy. The suns golden rays shining down upon the earth. The smell of rain combined with nature. Leaves scattered, lighting the ground with their changing colors. Lili stared in awe at the scenery. the way that the bright color of the leaves mixed with the natural shades of dull grey on the sidewalk, the suns heat warming her skin, the sweet and fresh smell of nature made her feel as if she were in a dream. Everything was so peacefull and quiet. Vash walked slightly ahead of her in his normal protective distance that was far enough to give her space but close enough to save her from anything or anyone that might harm stared ahead mind wondering towards school.

'What if Gilbert tries to bother me again. What new way will he do it in? What if he dumps food on me like in the movies. What if he gets a group of people to beat me up while he distracts Vash. What if he-NO! I cant be thinking of things like that. Take a deep breath and calm down. I have big brother and my friends to protect and support me. Everything will be fine.'

The nightmare raced into her head making her shudder. To distract herself she decided to start a conversation with Vash.

"So big bruder. What is it like being a senior?" Lili asked.

"Fine." was Vash's short answer, his tone being as stoic as ever.

'Okay that was a fail. Try again.'

"Do you plan on joining the student council? You would be a great help to them with your intelligent skills ."

"Perhaps."

'Okay. That didnt go very well. Maybe i should ask him about the party.'

"Bruder would it be okay if I went to the party that Alfred is throwing."

Almost slamming into Vash, Lili looked up to see that Vash had abruptly stopped.

"Lili. I don't want you to go to any parties. Especially if that american if hosting it." He spat the words 'american' as if it were a curse.

"Bruder I know you don't like him but-"

"No buts Lili. Trust me when I tell you that Alfred is not who you think he is."

"Fine." she said, lowering her head.

'I guess I'll have to do this my way. I'm sorry bruder.'


	8. Chapter 8: Persuasion Is Key

"Dude come on, Let her go. It's not gonna be a full on party, It's more of a get together than anything else. " the american pleaded.

"No." was the Swiss man's response.

"There's not even gonna be any alcohol."

"No."

'Okay. I'll try a different approach.'

"Ludwig's going, you know he wouldn't let things get out of control."

"...No."

"Arthur's going as well. With him and Ludwig, the parties gonna be 100% safe for Lili. Plus you would be there to make sure she's fine."

"..."

"Yes or no?"

"..."

"C'mon dude, yes or no?"

"Fine."

"Great. See ya later."

Alfred ran off to go find Ludwig. He had to convince him to go to the party now.

* * *

><p>"Ve~ Ludwig! The lunch lady tried make me eat-"<p>

The Italian's speech was cut off short when he noticed the American, next to Ludwig.

"Oh hey Feliciano. Dude I was just inviting Luddy here to my party."

Said man's eye twitched at the horrid nickname.

"Vell I hate to inform you zat I'm not going."

"Ve~ Why not? It sounds like fun."

" Oh it will be. Everyone's invited." Alfred commented

" Vell I have more important things to do zen go to some parzy."

"But Ludwig! I don't want to go alone."

Feliciano looked at Ludwig with pleading eyes. No matter how hard he tried Ludwig knew he couldn't say no to him.

"Fine. I vill go."

"Yay! Grazie Ludwig!" The Italian cheered, giving said german a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Editing's done. I added some parts to make the story more interesting so you may want to re-read it.**

** I would've made the chapter longer but I don't think the next event would've fit in with this chapter. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
